Demoness of Love
by Karshiva
Summary: When a demoness suddenly appears at the Phantomhive estate,our favorite duo try to solve the mystery of her.While doing so,Ciel accidentally reveals a secret that even Sebastian didn't know, and it brings more questions than answers.Will they ever solve the Mystery of Cheryl?And why does she look like them?
1. Cheryl,the new maid

_**A/N: Hello to all Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fans! Especially the CielxSebastian ones! This is my first fanfic for this anime so I hope you enjoy! ~Karshiva~**_

_**The Demoness of Love Chapter 1**_

"Master, it's time to wake up,"the silky smooth and deep voice of Sebastian Michealis said. His master, Ciel Phantomhive, groaned as Sebastian pulled opened the curtains, letting to sun's rays fall on Ciel's face.

"Today we have a breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes and toast. You have to sign some documents and the owner of the Funtom Company in India is coming to discuss matters on it this evening. I heard he's Italian,"drawled Sebastian as he dressed Ciel up for the day.

Ciel breathed in the scent of the tea and stated "I recognize this smell, is this tea Earl Grey?" "Yes, master,"was Sebastian's reply. After dressing his master up, Sebastian stood up and stated "I will prepare breakfast for you in the dining hall."

Sebastian turned to do so when Ciel suddenly threw a dart at him. The butler caught it with ease with two of his fingers. He was, after all, a demon and one hell of a butler.(A/N:I like typing that. Makes me smile)

Sebastian stood still for a moment. Then he turned with a smile on his face. "Excellent throw my lord. But perhaps we should save the games for later."

Ciel grunted. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

A dart flew from where Ciel was sitting from to hit the back of a blonde's head with a straw hat. "OW!"he exclaimed. While rubbing his head the blonde, Finny, rushed up to Ciel and said "What did I do young master?"

"Nothing. I don't need anyone to judge my actions,"came the reply. Behind Finny, another man named Bard and a maid called Mey-Rin stood shaking their heads a little.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Sebastian came into view. "There you are!"exclaimed Sebastian. The three servants stood straight. Sebastian continued "Finnian, have you watered the flowers?" "Um…"Finny trailed.

"Mey-Rin have you straightened to bed sheets?"asked Sebastian. Mey-Rin, suddenly became very embarrassed and pressed both of her index fingers together. The butler then said,"And Bardboy, shouldn't you be preparing dinner?"

Bard, smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Where's Tanaka?"asked Sebastian. Then a green background appeared anime-style and there was Tanaka, drinking his tea. He was shorter than his usual self, since he wasn't as young as before and it took him a lot of strength.

Sebastian sighed "I suppose you're fine."The background and Tanaka then rolled up anime-style and disappeared. Sebastian becoming fierce yelled at the three servants. "GET BACK TO WORK!" The three then scurried off to do their tasks.

Sebastian grunted. Then out of a sudden, he heard with his demon ears someone knocking at the servants door. Strange. Sebastian gave a bow to Ciel then went to investigate. He swiftly went down to the door and opened it. The sight of the person standing made Sebastian look shocked for a moment.

A young woman who had wavy blue-grey hair that cascaded to the hips, fair skin, wearing a simple blue dress was standing in the doorway. She seemed a bit older than his master. But what was most intriguing was her eyes and hair. Her eyes were a crimson red that seemed like his and the hair colour of Ciel.

"Hello Miss, what brings you here to house of the Phantomhive family?"Sebastian asked. The young woman smiled and replied "I have come to find some work to do." Sebastian again looked shocked. He already had enough trouble with the quartet and was not sure whether he could handle another troublemaker.

As if reading his thoughts, the young woman smiled and said "If you want, you can test me first whether or not I am worthy to be a Phantomhive servant." Sebastian was surprised at this. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"But first, I would like to know a bit more about you first." The young woman nodded. "My name is Cheryl. I can do many chores efficiently and carefully and since you are a demon, I can simply tell you that I am a demon too." To prove the fact, Cheryl allowed Sebastian to see the colour of her eyes fully. The crimson red eyes of a devil.

Sebastian was shocked at the last of the young woman's, Cheryl, sentence. Another demon! His master's soul was attracting but he didn't know that others were coming after it! Cheryl smiled.

"I'm not here to suck your master's soul if that's what you're thinking. I'm merely here for work and to help you. I am not interested in your master's soul or any kind of soul. Since you've made a contract with your master he is your property, not mine and I can't do anything about it."

Although it did comfort Sebastian a bit that the demoness knew that Ciel was his property, he was still wary of her. Cheryl chuckled softly. She lifted her hand up and said solemnly "I, Cheryl, will stay by Ciel Phantomhive's side until the end of hell itself. I will not consume his soul and will perform my duties as a servant. I will not touch him unless necessary and if anything were to happen to the Earl Phantomhive that is _my_ responsibility, I will allow Sebastian Michealis to end my demonic life. I swear this by the Lord of Hell."

Sebastian knew she was serious and could be trusted. What she did was the Demon's Promise. Anyone who breaks a Demon's Promise will be punished severely by the Lord of Hell himself. He smiled, knowing that his master will not be harmed and nodded approvingly at Cheryl.

"Well then, you will need work clothes."he stated. Cheryl snapped her fingers and a maid's outfit replaced her blue dress. Sebastian's eyes widened a teensy bit for a moment. He then gestured for the demoness to follow him, which she did.

"How did you know my name?"inquired Sebastian as he led Cheryl to the bedrooms. "One day, I was walking in town when I noticed you and your master. I immediately knew you were a demon and I overheard the young master introducing you as Sebastian Michealis,"Cheryl answered. But Sebastian knew she was hiding something from him.

The both of them stopped at a bedroom door and Sebastian pushed it open. He went in and Cheryl followed. The other maid, Mey-Rin hadn't made the bed yet and the room was untidy. Cheryl understood what Sebastian wanted her to do and went to make the bed and tidy the room up under his supervision.

Her quick, deft, fingers straightened the bed, fluffed the pillows, dusted the shelves and a few minutes later, the room was sparkling clean. She stood at the side while Sebastian studied her work. He smiled approvingly at her, which Cheryl returned.

Sebastian then brought her to the garden. The white rose bushes had a few withered flowers and the lawn was not yet tidy. Cheryl quickly watered the withered plants with some kind of water that made them healthy again and tidied up the lawn.

Cheryl smiled at her work, the garden looked perfect. Sebastian gave her a thumbs up and they proceeded to the kitchen. "To test your skills, I would like you to make a small meal which I will sample,"instructed Sebastian.

Cheryl nodded. She took out some ingredients and made some soup. She sniffed at the contents and tasted it. Satisfied, she ladled out a small portion of the soup into a small bowl and passed it to Sebastian to sample.

The butler took a sip and his face lit up in satisfaction. The soup was delicious! He smiled at her and stood up. "You've passed the test, you are now a servant of the Phantomhive house,"he told her. Cheryl smiled and curtseyed, a very nice one at that.

"Please come with me to meet my master and your fellow partners in serving the young master,"said Sebastian. He led her to a room and after instructing her to wait there, he left to retrieve his master and the quartet.

He swiftly found the quartet and they followed him to get Ciel. He knocked on the door and heard a soft'come in' before entering. "Young master, just now a young woman by the name of Cheryl came here seeking for work and after testing her, I have deemed her fit to be a servant in your house. And, she is a demon."stated Sebastian.

At the part where Sebastian said that the maid was a demon. Ciel jumped out of his seat in shock. "Why are you letting a demon here?!"demanded Ciel. His butler replied calmly "Cheryl took the Demon's Promise which is a promise that cannot be broken by demons not to suck out your soul and is merely here to assist me."

Ciel relaxed a bit. He them asked "Where is she?" Sebastian gestured for Ciel to follow him and Ciel and the quartet followed him to the room where he had asked Cheryl to wait. He opened the door and ushered them in. Cheryl's back was facing them. Sebastian then instructed "Cheryl, please turn around."

The demoness turned around to face them and all of them except Sebastian gasped. "Oh, wow! She's so pretty!"exclaimed Mey-Rin, who Sebastian had told Cheryl was the maid. She saw that Finny, the blonde with the straw hat as Sebastian had described, was looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

Bard, the American, with the chef's outfit, blushed and looked away suddenly finding the stove interesting. Tanaka remained the same, sipping his tea. Cheryl chuckled inwardly. Then Ciel, he was gaping at her, probably because of her beauty. She noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

She them gave a (perfect)respectful curtsey to them while saying "It's very nice to meet you all. I look forward to working along with you and to serving the young master."

Just then, Ciel and Sebastian thought of something.'She looks a bit like me, but Ciel is the only one I know that has hair with that blue-grey colour and her eyes are the same colour as mine,'thought Sebastian. Ciel, surprisingly, thought in a similar way.

'Cheryl looks a bit like me, but Sebastian is the only one I know that has red eyes like that and her hair is the same colour as mine.'

The were caught out of their thoughts when Bard screamed. Strangely, it had come from outside the building. The six of them still in the kitchen ran out to find Bard crouching on the floor, shaking in fear. A very large, no, huge, wolf was standing in front of them. Blood was dripping from its teeth. That was when they noticed that Bard had been bitten harshly.

Mey-Rin, Finny, Ciel and Sebastian were about to make a move when, suddenly, Cheryl leapt towards it and wrestled it to the ground. She firmly held it down by the muzzle. She then turned and gave a bright smile to those behind her.

The wolf struggled to free itself, but to no avail. Mey-Rin and Finny were leading Bard into the manor with Tanaka following behind. So, Ciel and Sebastian were the only ones who saw Cheryl's eyes turn a violet-pink.

"Please leave, I don't wish to bring harm to…"they heard her whisper but whatever she said next was so soft that only the wolf could hear and even Sebastian couldn't tell what she said. Her eyes returned to their crimson red as she slowly lifted her hand from its muzzle. It stood up and looked at her expectantly. She smiled and said "You can go now."

With that, the wolf turned and before it ran off, it looked at her with softness in its eyes and ran. She turned to Sebastian and Ciel and gave them a warm smile. "Well, that certainly was strange,"observed Ciel, breaking the silence.

"Indeed,"commented Sebastian. "Right now, I have to prepare dinner. Our guest will be arriving at six."

"I'll help you,"offered Cheryl. Sebastian and Ciel smiled at her. When they realized that, they felt…a sense of déjà vu. And very briefly, they saw a young girl with blue-grey hair and red eyes smiling at them.

Cheryl smiled secretly. She was here for a different reason and she was going to fulfill it. She knew why they spaced out a bit and she was determined to make them realize something, even if she died trying.

_**A/N: Phew! Finally! I finished typing the chapter. Hmm…who exactly is this Cheryl and why is her appearance like Sebastian and Ciel? And what is this something? **_

_**P.S. I'll only continue the story if I have at least 5 reviews or more in a chapter.**_


	2. Dinner and evening activities

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! After reading a few reviews, I agree I shouldn't force reviews out of you. So I'm updating with a longer chapter as a apology. Please forgive me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If I did, there would be more SebastianxCiel. And more YAOI in the anime! I also do not own Ciel, Sebastian or any other characters except Cheryl.**_

_**Demoness of Love Chapter 2: Dinner and evening activities**_

Heavenly smells of a delicious meal drifted from the kitchen. Cheryl was helping Sebastian with the dinner for Ciel and the Italian. Cheryl smiled softly as she did her work. Sebastian noticed, and curious by her, asked her "Why are you smiling?"

Cheryl's smile widened and she said "When would you usually think of your parents, Sebastian?" The butler thought for a moment, then replied "Whenever I turn into a raven, see kittens and the colour black.(A/N: Not true. I made that up) Why do you ask?"

Cheryl smiled. "The things that I'm doing with you now reminds me of the time I spent with them. This happens when the deeper one's emotions are associated with an event, the easier it is for that particular event or memory to be imprinted in one's mind. Information goes into your head and you remember a certain memory imprinted in your brain, making you recall it. It is otherwise known as episodic memory."

"So…these actions remind you of your parents,"Sebastian mused. Cheryl nodded. The two demons then continued their work in silence. After the preparations, Sebastian led Cheryl to a room. "This will be your room,"stated Sebastian opening the door and ushering Cheryl in.

Cheryl cast a glance across the room. The room was red with silk curtains at a window. The bed was white with a blue-grey blanket. It also had a lamp which had a lovely pink shade. "It's a lovely room,"Cheryl voiced out her thoughts.

Sebastian smiled. "Glad you like it, _my lady_."he said jokingly. Cheryl burst out laughing. "I'm not a lady of nobility and the Earl Phantomhive is the master of the house." "You are quite right, Cheryl."he replied.

Quite suddenly Cheryl's cheerful demeanour became very solemn. "Sebastian, the Italian that is coming to dinner is not here to discuss about the factory."

"Oh? Then why is he coming?"Sebastian growled. "I heard that he has already sold the company and with the lie of wishing to expand it, he will ask the young master for money to so-call expand the company."explained Cheryl, her eyes glowing a violet-pink. Sebastian's eyes mirrored her own.

"I will get him for lying to my master,"Sebastian growled. Cheryl smiled knowingly. "How about we have a little torture session for the Italian after dinner?"Cheryl smirked evilly, dragging her tongue across her lips, her eyes glowing with the violet-pink hue.

Sebastian returned the smirk, his own eyes glowing violet-pink. With his own tongue sliding across his lips he replied "We shall and we will feast on his soul."

"No, you will feast on his soul. You need it more than I do,"said Cheryl. Sebastian seemed as if he wanted to protest but the demoness lifted her hand in a gesture to say that she made her mind up. Both demons smiled evilly. This was going to be a _hell lot of fun_.

* * *

"OH NO!"Mey-Rin yelled as she tripped and the plates that she was carrying tumbled down. Quick as a flash, Cheryl appeared and swiftly caught the plates. Some were on her hands and a few others on her head. "Oh…wow,"Mey-Rin trailed as Cheryl did her magic.

"Mey-Rin, I suggest you walk instead of running around when you're carrying plates,"offered Cheryl, giving the bespectacled maid a kind smile. Mey-Rin blushed in embarrassment. A few seconds later, Sebastian, Ciel, Tanaka, Finny and Bard came running. Well, Bard was slower, due to the pain of the bite wound, which was bandaged.

"What on earth has happened?"demanded Ciel. Mey-Rin explained "Sorry everyone. I tripped and Cheryl managed to catch the plates I was carrying. You should have seen it! She was so graceful." The maid had stars in her eyes as she talked about Cheryl.

The demoness smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Mey-Rin." Cheryl jerked her head upwards and the plates started to fall of her head but, with a quick movement, she caught the plates on her feet and with a little jerk, flung them in the air to land on the stack of plates already in her hands.

She handed them to an awestruck Mey-Rin and said "Remember what I said. No running in the manor when you're carrying something fragile. You might get into an accident and hurt yourself." The maid blushed and went off.

Cheryl turned to Finny and Bard, who were staring at her. "Shouldn't you be doing your work?"she asked in a slightly harsh tone. The two blondes blushed and Cheryl looked at them imperiously and pointed in the direction where the garden and kitchen was.

"Well? What are you waiting for? SHOO!"she commanded. The two blondes quickly saluted and rushed off. "I can see why they're a handful,"she muttered. Ciel and Sebastian chuckled upon hearing her statement.

"Oh, I like her, how about you, young master?"asked Sebastian, a grin on his perfect face. Ciel blushed at the butler and replied "Hell yeah! She could get them to work that fast!"Cheryl giggled and said modestly "Nah, sometimes, it just needs a woman's touch."

She gave them a cheeky smile and said "And by the looks of it, you two seem to have a relationship of sorts." "WHAT! NO!"they yelled, undoubtedly in unison. Both males looked at each other and turned away, blushes painted on their faces.

"If you say so,"she teased. "Now, I'd better make sure those three don't cause any trouble. Oh…and Sebastian, to confirm about the little info I gave you, follow the man when he says he needs to use the phone,"she reminded Sebastian, before disappearing after the trio.

"What was that about?"asked Ciel. "I heard some rather…disturbing news about the man from Cheryl."Sebastian replied. Ciel quirked an eyebrow but did not question him. He figured he would know sooner or later.

"Oh Sebastian, I want the portrait in the hall to be taken down. I'm the master of the house,"said Ciel, rubbing his family ring. Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

A few hours later, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the side of the lawn of the mansion. Sebastian opened the door and respectfully greeted the Italian. As soon as the man stepped out, he gasped in awe. The lawn was solid with curves around here and there. There was a little bamboo shoot with water running through it to a little pond, the was a long platform above the curved surface, it was a stone garden.

Cheryl, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka were standing on top of the platform and the bowed while saying respectfully "Hello and welcome sir." Sebastian could see Cheryl's eyes glow violet-pink for a very brief moment.

His own glowed demonically but quickly reverted them back to his crimson red so as not to let the Italian hear the venom in his voice. "This is a stone garden, the feature is quite popular in Japan,"he explained in fake cheerfulness.

"Ha ha! Magnificent!"the man commented, spreading his arms as if to embrace the breathtaking scene. Sebastian smirked, it was Cheryl's idea, since the lawn was destroyed by Finny a few hours ago. He and Ciel had to admit it was quite impressive.

"Tanaka, please escort him into the manor while we prepare for dinner,"ordered Sebastian. Tanaka bowed and led the Italian to the manor. "I should have expected this from a Phantomhive,"the Italian chuckled as he was led into the manor. He passed by Cheryl and was startled when he saw her eyes become a violet-pink for a spilt second. He blinked and found that her eyes were crimson red. When Cheryl passed by the man, she inwardly growled. She knew that her eyes changed colour for a moment and they changed back. She gave the man a fake smile and walked pass him.

Cheryl had evil thoughts running through her head as she walked towards Sebastian.(A/N: Don't worry. The evil thoughts were not meant for our favorite butler.) "I so wanna beat the living daylights outta him,"she grumbled, glancing at the Italian's retreating back.

Sebastian chuckled "So do I, but we have to save the little session after dinner." Cheryl grinned evilly.

* * *

"So I was thinking, my lord, since the company has been faring well, I thought maybe we could expand it, so I was wondering if you could give us 12 thousand pounds in order to do so"the Italian, Damian, started.

"Drat, I lost a turn, well, it's your turn now,"Ciel said. "Oh,"Damian breathed. He picked up a top with 6 numbers and spun. He moved 6 steps and was about to say something else about 'expanding' the company when Ciel said flatly "Lose a leg, in the forest of the Witches(A/N: Sorry, I forgot about what Ciel said for the losing leg part.)and it's your turn again, I lost a turn remember?"

"Oh." Damian spun the top again, landing with the number 6. "So I move 6-" "3, you lost a leg, so you move half of the steps,"Ciel reminded him. "Oh my, this is quite a gruesome game. Is there anyway that I can get it back?"Damian asked.

"Once you've lost something, you can never get it back,"Ciel said coldly. He moved the piece 3 steps forward and stated "Your body is burned at the stake." The piece was over a picture of a man who was tied to a stake and was burning alive. Damian gulped.

Bard slowly sliced some meat, the black outside and the pink, fleshy inside. "How is it going?"asked Sebastian, hovering at the doorway. "Just like you wanted it."Bard held up the meat and showed Sebastian. "Yes, that looks excellent,"he complimented. Cheryl was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen, with her arms crossed and one of her feet against the wall. Bard glanced at her and blushed.

"SEBASTIAN! BARD! FINNY! CHERYL! I'VE GOT THEM!"Mey-Rin yelled as she ran towards them, carrying boxes stacked one on top of the other. Unfortunately, she tripped and the boxes went flying.

As fast as lightning, Cheryl caught 5 boxes with her right hand the sixth on her foot and she used her left hand to brake Mey-Rin by wrapping her arm around the other maid's back, forcing the magenta-haired maid to stop in front of her, faces almost touching. Cheryl quirked her delicate eyebrows in amusement. "I thought I told you not to run around while carrying fragile things or heavy stuff. Is there something wrong with your ears?"Cheryl teased Mey-Rin while chiding her. She let go of the maid and lightly tapped Mey-Rin's ears, emphasizing on the ears part.

Mey-Rin blushed. It was true that Cheryl was attractive. Probably too much that Mey-Rin blushed at her. The bespectacled maid jumped back a few steps. "I'm terribly sorry, Cheryl,"she apologized as Cheryl gave the box on her foot a swift jerk upwards, having it hand on top of the five boxes already on her hand.

She turned to Sebastian and with a smile, handing the raven-haired man the boxes. He smiled gratefully and gave them to Bard while instructing "Here are the rest of the things that we need."

"Cheryl, is there anything you can't do?"asked Finny. Cheryl gave a strange smile as everyone turned to her, wanting to know her answer. "Not loving my family and friends. That's something I can't bring myself to do. Well, there are times when I get utterly pissed because of them, but I forgive them and let the matter drop."was the reply falling out from those pink lips.

Everyone gave her a confused look. The demoness just smiled and gave a face that read 'You'll find out sooner or later.'

Soon, it was time for dinner and everything was prepared. Cheryl accompanied Sebastian to the room where Ciel and Damian was. Sebastian knocked politely on the door and opened it. "Master, dinner is ready. I need to prepare a few more things first. Cheryl will escort you and Mr. Damian outside for a view of the starry sky while you eat."said Sebastian.

Ciel nodded and stood up. "Let's go then."said Damian.

"Yes. We'll finish the game afterwards."agreed Ciel.

"Why do that? It's obvious that imma' going to lose."

"It's not a habit of mine to leave games unfinished."

"Childish."Damian muttered. Ciel turned his head sharply. The two demons outside glared at him, especially Cheryl. Damian didn't know who to be more afraid of. The butler or the maid. And wanting to stay on Ciel's good side he quickly amended "I mean child side. Sometimes it needs a child's point of view. Maybe that's why the Phantomhives are so good at making toys and confectionery."

The three others narrowed their eyes but kept silent. Sebastian gave a bow and went off. Cheryl also bowed and waited for Ciel and Damian to follow her. As they walked, Damian couldn't help but notice how attractive the maid was.

Cheryl noticed and walked beside Ciel. She whispered into his ear while with a cheeky grin "I think Mr. Damian is checking me out. Does the master wish me to tease him? Make him look silly for you?" Ciel smiled evilly and said "Make him look hilarious."

Cheryl chuckled "As you wish." Cheryl straightened her back and while making sure Damian was looking, slowly licked her lips, as if she was wetting them. Damian had to suppress a moan. The maid was simply _alluring_.

They reached outside the manor to where they were to have dinner. She led each of them to their seat. Damian being the first she led to the seat. Ciel the second. She whispered in his ear again. "Does he look hilarious?"

"Hell yes!"he whispered back. Cheryl chuckled "I'll get Sebastian." With that, she went off, after looking at Damian with half-lidded eyes. Cheryl faked tiredness as she did that. She went inside the manor and searched for Sebastian. She smirked when Damian stifled a moan.

"Hey, D-, Sebastian! Where are you?"called Cheryl. 'Phew! I'd better control my words. Or else they'll find out who I really am!'thought Cheryl. She found Sebastian in the kitchen, who was putting the food onto a serving cart.

"You should have seen Mr. Damian's face just now! The young master asked me to tease him and he did this,"Cheryl paused to make a face that looked like she was going to drool and stared at nothing in particular.

Sebastian let out a full-blown laugh. "Oh my! That sounds hilarious!" Once Sebastian controlled his laughter. The two went to serve dinner.

* * *

Dinner had went along smoothly and Ciel and Damian went to the room to continue the game. Sebastian came in with the tea and as soon as he did that, true to Cheryl's word, the man asked to use the telephone and went off.

Cheryl nodded at Sebastian and the butler went silently after Damian. "What's going on?"asked Ciel. "Apparently, Mr. Damian already sold your factory and with the so-called lie of wanting to expand it, he already asked you for money. He's gonna call his accomplice right now and Sebastian is going to eavesdrop on him,"Cheryl replied, her eyes turning violet-pink and she growled at the thought of Damian.

Ciel frowned. "He was going to do THAT to me?"he nearly shrieked. The demoness nodded. "Don't worry, Sebastian and I have arranged for a little torture session for him. As soon as he ends the phone call,"she cackled.

Ciel smirked.

* * *

"Once I get the money, I'm gonna high-tail out of there. Yes. Will do. Goodbye."Damian spoke to the phone, he didn't know that Sebastian was watching him., shrouded in the shadows. He purposely made a little noise and Damian turned around, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He wandered to find the room he was in with Ciel but his efforts were in vain.

Damian walked to the front of the manor, the ball room. As he climbed the stairs, he felt someone watching him. He turned to look at the portrait of the previous Earl Phantomhive and his wife. Suddenly, a white face appeared and moaned "Once you have lost something, you can never get it back."

The Italian gasped in fear and tripped himself, tumbling over his own feet, breaking his leg. At that moment, Mey-Rin appeared and she gasped "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" It just so happened that Finny and Bard were removing the portrait down so it was moving towards Damian. The white face appeared again, howling something different.

"Lose a leg in the Forest of Witches." Damian's heart was gripped with fear, his heart thumping a thousand times faster, his palms sweaty. He crawled down towards the corridors, where Sebastian appeared following him like a ghost haunting someone.

"You've lost a leg, so you can only move half of the steps you make, so why don't you stop and relax for a moment,"he suggested, giving a closed-eye smile. Damian trembled in fear and crawled as fast as he could away. He went into a room, panting heavily.

He heard Sebastian's footsteps getting closer and closer. He felt behind him a door, he turned. "A cupboard?"he asked himself. Sebastian's footsteps were directly behind the door and Damian hurried in and shut himself in the 'cupboard.'

Sebastian opened the door, slightly amused that Damian chose to hide in _there_. Inside, Damian trembled then suddenly, he began to feel very hot, that was when he realized the temperature in the cupboard was getting higher every minute.

Sebastian slid open the window and frowned. "Hmm… quite impatient are you? You couldn't even wait until dessert was out of the _oven._"he mused aloud.

"The oven!"Damian exclaimed. Oh the Lord help him. "There's chocolate pudding, strawberry roll cake….all that I find very tasty,"he murmured, licking his lips. Damian gasped. That butler look as if he wanted his soul.(Of Course Sebastian wants his soul! He is a DEMON.)

"Goodbye,"said Sebastian in a sing-song manner as he slid the window shut. Damian screamed for mercy hysterically as Sebastian walked away, an evil grin on his face.

Cheryl, who was in the darkened room with Ciel, smirked when she heard the screams of Damian. "That'll teach him not to mess with us!"she thought aloud. "Teach who?"inquired Ciel. "I heard Damian's screams, Sebastian must've taken care of him, shows him not to mess with the Earl Phantomhive and his servants."answered Cheryl.

Ciel chuckled. "First, he sells the factory without me knowing. Second, he dares to come to my estate despite of his despicable deed. Third, he lies to me and asks for money. Hmph, he deserves it."he muttered darkly.

"Don't worry, young master. Although I've only just met all of you, I can tell Sebastian is willing to protect you. He's always on your side. Does his orders immediately, always loyal to you. You're lucky to have him for a butler,"Cheryl assured him.

Surprisingly, Ciel blushed when the demoness mentioned about the demon butler. Cheryl looked amused as she quirked her delicate eyebrows. Ciel glared at her and they stared at each other before laughing.

"Cheryl?"asked Ciel shyly.

"Yes, young master?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Ok."

Ciel leaned in to whisper in Cheryl's ear. "I think I might like Sebastian." Cheryl blinked. 'That was fast,'she thought to herself.

"Oh, ok."she drawled.

Ciel looked at her incredulously. "Wait…what? You're not laughing? Not going to tell him? Say it's silly?"he exclaimed softly. Cheryl chuckled "I won't tell. I believe that in romance gender doesn't matter as long as you and the person you love care and love each other a lot, I'd say you got yourself a relationship. Be it a boy and boy relationship, or girl and girl relaionship or girl and boy relationship. I'm ok with any."

Ciel looked deep in thought once Cheryl had said that.

Soon, it was time to retire for the night. Sebastian went to Ciel's room and helped him get dressed for bed. As soon as Sebastian started to leave, Ciel said "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smiled, amused. "Are you showing weakness, young master?"he inquired. "It's just a simple order."said Ciel firmly. The demon chuckled softly and sat beside the bed where Ciel lay in. "As you wish young master. I will never leave your side ever. I will be with you until the very end."

As soon as his young master had fallen asleep, Sebastian left the room. "Do you care for him?"the voice of Cheryl asked him as the owner of it stepped out of the shadows. "I care for him, as a soul."

Cheryl frowned. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like that to me. Looks like you genuinely like him in _that _way" "It's impossible for demons to love, Cheryl. Even if I did, who would want to like me _that _way for a beast like me?"Sebastian sighed.

"I have a feeling it's Ciel."the demoness answered. Sebastian sighed. Without another word, the two retired for the night with Sebastian thinking 'Is it even possible for a demon to love?'

_**A/N: Phew! Finally the chapter's**_ _**done! Hopefully, I won't take too long with the next chapter. See ya and pls review!**_

_**~Karshiva~**_


	3. Three New Members

_**A/N: Italics for emphasis on a particular word or flashback.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. All credit goes to Yana Tobaso. I only own Cheryl and the story plot.**_

_**Warning: A slight hint of SebbaCiel, don't worry, it will get more fluffy for every chapter I type.**_

_**Demoness of Love Chapter 3: Three New Members**_

Cheryl stretched her body as she got out of her bed. Her muscles were cramped from staying in the same position for too long. The demoness walked over to the window and peeked out of the curtains. The sun was rising and clouds were drifting by.

It had been a week since Cheryl came to work at the manor. Sebastian wasn't as stressed as much as she was there to help set things right. Sebastian and Ciel were happy that she came. So did the quartet.

She stretched again and with a snap of her fingers, her nightgown was replaced with her maid outfit. She made her bed and went out of her room, searching for Sebastian. She got to the end of the hallway and when she rounded the corner, she bumped into Sebastian.

The said demon she was looking for smiled at her. "Good morning, Cheryl,"he greeted. Cheryl returned it. "Good morning to you too, Sebastian. Might I ask where you are going?"asked the demoness.

"I was going to wake up the quartet when I bumped into you. Would you like to help me out?"replied the butler. Cheryl nodded and both of them went to the room where Bard, Finny and Tanaka where sleeping.

"Alright everyone, it's time to wake up,"announced Sebastian, clapping his hands loudly. Two bodies groaned in protest but made no move to get up. Sebastian repeated the action but Bard and Finny slept on. The demon huffed in annoyance.

Cheryl smiled but seemed a little hesitant before saying "I have an idea. But, will the young master hear loud noises from here?"she asked. The demon butler shook his head no. With that, the demoness pulled out an air horn, with her finger poised on the button, she said to Sebastian, "You might want to cover your ears."

Sebastian took the warning and covered his ears. Cheryl placed on hand on her ear and pressed the button. A loud shrill sound burst forth and Tanaka, Bard and Finny were startled awake. "What the bloody hell!"Bard exclaimed.

Sebastian and Cheryl struggled not to snicker at their scared faces but all too soon they burst out laughing. Both clutched their stomachs as they tried to control their laughter. "I didn't play a prank like this in ages!"gasped out Cheryl as she managed to control herself.

"You tell me!"Sebastian chuckled out. Finally gaining control over his laughter, Sebastian ordered that the three of them to get dressed and prepare for the day. He went to prepare Ciel's tea while Cheryl went to wake up Mey-Rin .

"Mey, wake up. Mey-Rin! Come on, get up,"called Cheryl as she shook the other female awake. "I'm up, I'm up,"groaned the magenta-haired female as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She reached out to her nightstand to take her glasses but a hand snatched them away.

"Hey! Give me my glasses back!"yelled Mey-Rin, trying to snatch her glasses out of Cheryl's hand. "No. You look nicer without them, and you even sound nicer,"Cheryl commented while keeping Mey-Rin's glasses out of her reach.

Mey-Rin stopped for a moment, realizing that her voice did change a bit. "I'll give them back on one condition,"said Cheryl, eyeing the other girl. Mey-Rin quirked her eyebrows. Cheryl took it as a hint to continue. "If you take them off once in a while."

The magenta-haired female thought for a moment before nodding. Cheryl then placed Mey-Rin's glasses on for her. The bluenette then reached out a hand and ruffled the others hair gently, like a mother would do to her child.

Mey-Rin blushed at the motherly gesture. Cheryl smirked at seeing the blush. With the instruction for Mey-Rin to get ready, Cheryl left the room to tell Sebastian that Mey-Rin was awake.

Cheryl reached the kitchen door and politely knocked on the door before entering. She smiled when she saw Sebastian making tea. A fond memory appeared in her mind.

_Masculine hands made tea while she watched, while sitting on a chair. "Papa? What are you doing?"the younger version of Cheryl asked. Her papa turned and smiled at her, his hair covering his eyes as he replied "Making tea."_

"_What's tea?"she asked. "It's a type of drink made from tea leaves."said her papa. Her eyes widened in amazement. "It's made from leaves? Wow!"she exclaimed, making her papa chuckle._

She was cut off from her memory when Sebastian called her name. She blinked as she looked at Sebastian, a questioning look on the older's face. She placed a finger against her temple and said "Memory."

Sebastian was about to say something when both of them heard three noises. One sounded like a howl, the other a roar and the last sounding like a wild horse. Both of them rushed out where they saw Ciel who was still in his night clothes, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny staring at something in front of them.

They walked forward and found out what the commotion was about and it caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

A wolf, a snow leopard and a white horse were standing in front of them. Strangest thing was that the wolf and snow leopard weren't chasing the horse nor was the horse was running away from the two carnivorous animals.

And what was even stranger that when Cheryl moved closer to look at them, they seemed to be happy that she was coming closer. That was when something in Cheryl's mind clicked.

"White Fang. Lightning. Snowdance."the demoness breathed. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"White Fang is the wolf. Lightning is the snow leopard and Snowdance is the horse,"she explained, pointing out the animals as she did so.

"How do you know their names?"asked Bard. Cheryl walked closer to them and held out her hand. All three of the animals sniffed it. The wolf gave a happy growl, the snow leopard rubbed against her legs and the horse nuzzled her hand.

"They're my pets,"she answered. Everyone stared at her flabbergasted. "You keep a wolf, a snow leopard and a horse for pets?!"exclaimed Finny. "Yes, I do,"drawled the bluenette maid while crouching down and scratching Lightning behind the ears, earning a purr from the wild cat. Sebastian's eyes softened and a smile slowly graced his perfect features.

Ciel noticed and blushed at the butler's perfect face, his heart pounding. He found himself thinking that Sebastian looked even more handsome when he smiled.

Cheryl then proceeded to pat White Fang and scratched under his neck, causing the wolf to wag it's tail slightly. Ciel's eyes softened and a genuine smile worked its way to his face. The demon butler noticed, surprised that his master had smiled genuinely and he found out that he liked it when the young master smiled. It made Ciel more charming.

Finally, Cheryl stood up and patted Snowdance on the neck, earning a happy whinny as the horse nuzzled her hair, causing the demoness to giggle. Everyone chuckled at the three animals. "I think I'll let them stay,"announced Ciel.

"Yay!"exclaimed Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin happily. "However, I'm sure visitors will start to expect why a wolf and snow leopard are here. We have space for Snowdance though,"Ciel mused.

"That's ok, White Fang and Lightning can turn into their baby forms, for Lightning though I can make her spots visible to us or whoever I allow to see them,"assured Cheryl. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see their baby forms!"exclaimed Finny, clearly excited.

Cheryl chuckled and snapped her fingers. A cloud of smoke surrounded White Fang and Lightning and with a 'Poof!' the cloud disappeared and in place was a wolf pup and a snow leopard cub.

"Awww! So cute! They're simply adorable!"cooed Mey-Rin. Suddenly, Lightning climbed up Cheryl's body and curled up on top of her head. "Hey! Is my head a cushion for you now?"she chided at the cub. When she got a mew in answer, she chuckled. "Little rascal,"she said fondly.

Everyone giggled at the sight. "Sebastian, do you wanna pet her?"asked Cheryl, gesturing to the little bundle on her head. Everyone looked shocked at realizing that Lightning was a girl, the name seemed meant for a boy. Sebastian smiled and nodded. Cheryl gently lifted Lightning off her head and placed her in Sebastian's arms.

Lightning mewed in protest when she was taken away from her cushion on Cheryl's head, but when she was placed in Sebastian's arms, she gave a satisfied purr and buried against his suit. Sebastian smiled as he stroked the cub's head.

Cheryl felt something pull at her skirt and looked down to see White Fang looking at her with the puppy eye face. Chuckling, Cheryl bent down and scooped the little pup in her arms, patting its cute little head.

She turned to Ciel and asked "Wanna hold him?" Ciel smiled and held out his arms. He cooed softly when the little pup was placed in his arms. White Fang looked up at him and licked his cheek. "Awww! He likes you!"Cheryl gushed.

A loud whinny was heard. Cheryl turned to face Snowdance. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you."she told the mare as she stroked its white mane. She beckoned Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin closer.

"Hold out your hands and let her smell it,"she instructed. The three obeyed. Snowdance sniffed Finny's first and the mare nuzzled his hair, making Finny chuckle. She them sniffed Mey-Rin's, giving a soft whinny and nudged her glasses.

"I think she wants you to take them off,"stated Cheryl. Finally, Snowdance sniffed Bard's hand and nickered, which brought a smile to the American's face.

All this happened while Cheryl continued to stroke Snowdance's mane. Smirking, she pursed her lips and whistled lowly. Lightning's ears twitched and she leaped out of Sebastian's arms, climbing up Cheryl's body and curled around Cheryl's neck.

White Fang jumped out of Ciel's arms and ran towards Cheryl, sitting down beside her legs with an adoring expression on its face.

Ciel and Sebastian huffed in disappointment and glared at Cheryl. "Hey, don't give me that look. These three need exercise."

"Exercise?"Bard questioned. Cheryl nodded. She snapped her fingers and Lightning quickly jumped off her neck before turning back into a full-grown snow leopard. White Fang changed back into an adult wolf.

The demoness thought for a moment before clapping her hands at Lightning. The wild cat's eyes glowed white and she became large enough for someone to ride on it's back. With everyone watching, she climbed on Lightning's back and with a pat on it's head, the snow leopard took off.

With much agility and speed, Lightning ran around the front of the manor, twisting, turning and leaping over and around obstacles. Cheryl's head was at level with Lightning's neck as the wind whistled past her. Everyone watched in amazement.

They skidded to a stop in front of the group and Cheryl slid off Lightning's back and turned her back to her original size. The demoness did the same for White Fang, making him grow, riding on his back and returning to him to his original size.

For Snowdance she just climbed on and took off, riding bareback. After exercising the horse, she jumped off and patted Snowdance's neck. With a snap of her fingers, she turned Lightning and White Fang back into their baby forms.

Lightning immediately climbed up and curled around Cheryl's neck and White Fang sat down beside her. "I'll take Snowdance to the stables,"she informed them. She clicked her tongue and walked in the direction of the stables, White Fang and Snowdance trailing behind her.

Everyone else watched as Cheryl walked to the stables with her pets. As soon as she was out of sight, everyone went back inside.

Cheryl ran a brush over Snowdance's coat, White Fang laid down on the hay, Lightning curled up in a small nest of hay. She fed the mare some oats, and checked her hooves. Humming when she saw that Snowdance in tip-top shape.

She whistled lowly and Lightning's head shot up and the cub climbed up but this time rested on Cheryl's head, causing the demoness chuckle. White Fang yawned cutely and stood up. Locking the stable door, Cheryl walked back to the manor, White Fang followed, not too far behind.

She walked into the manor by the servants' door. But, when she heard two growls from White Fang and Lightning she stopped. She glanced down at White Fang and her eyes widened when she saw the wolf's eyes glow red.

She glanced briefly at Lightning, whose feline eyes were also glowing red. 'Oh boy,'thought the demoness as she walked around the manor, searching for Ciel and Sebastian. She passed by Ciel's study and heard voices, which she recognized as Ciel and Sebastian's.

She politely knocked on the door and after hearing a soft 'come in, she entered. "Young master, Sebastian, I need to tell you something,"she started, eyeing the two of them. The two exchanged looks before Ciel nodded at her to continue.

She picked up White Fang and showed them his glowing red pupils, making them gasp. She then lifted Lightning off her head and did the same, earning another gasp. Sighing, she explained, "When their eyes glow red, it's a sign that they _need_ to hunt. I can restrain them until tonight, that's when I have to let them hunt. I'll also have to watch them, cause someone needs to be there to prevent bloodlust from taking over them.. I have to because…"she trailed, not knowing that her voice had started to shake and a single tear, fell from her eyes.

Sebastian and Ciel were surprised that Cheryl was crying. And, both did something that surprised themselves greatly. They walked to her and wrapped their arms around the female, hugging her. They didn't know why but, they felt as if they had to comfort her.

Very briefly, they saw a scene.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"a little girl with blue-grey hair and red eyes cried out. The pairs of arms wrapped around her. "Shh…it's ok."two voices whispered._

_The little girl looked up, tears flowing like twin rivers down her face, "Really?" _

"_Really."_

_The girl smiled and she buried into the two pairs of arms, tears immediately stopped and a smile took over._

_End of Flashback_

Cheryl slowly stopped shaking and hugged to two males back. She then released them and said "I'll prepare for tonight."

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Sebastian grabbed the demoness' wrist. The maid turned, a questioning look on her face.

"We'll come with you,"he answered. Cheryl looked at Ciel. The thirteen-year old smiled and nodded. Cheryl smiled brightly, surprising both of them. The young woman gave the both of them a hug and with an audible 'thank you', sped out of the room, with White Fang and Lightning in her arms.

Both males chuckled at the girl's reaction. Sebastian was about to turn and leave when Ciel suddenly grabbed his sleeve. The demon butler turned, shocked. Ciel looked at the floor in attempt to hide his blush as he said "Stay for a while…please?"

That little statement made Sebastian even more shocked. His master had _never _said please. He always demanded things…and yet, here he was, clutching his sleeve and had even _politely _asked him to stay.

That little act of kindness had Sebastian's heart warming a little and he smiled. "Alright," he answered. Ciel jerked his head up, surprised that his butler had decided to stay, and the fact made him smile, genuinely at his butler. Which made them both surprised.

Ciel rarely smiles, always trying to cover his feelings up with his 'mask', let alone _at his butler_. Ciel blushed, embarrassed. Sebastian smiled and ruffled the younger's hair in an affectionate way. Ciel grins at him again, he let go of Sebastian's sleeve and went to his drawer, taking something out and shutting it.

He walked to Sebastian, holding a sketchbook in his hands. He flipped to a page and tore it out, giving it to Sebastian, blushing as he said "It's for you. I did it myself."

Sebastian was curious and took the piece of paper. He looked at what was on it and gasped. It was a portrait of him, fully colored, shading at where there would be shadows if the light fell upon him, every single detail was so carefully drawn, even his trademark smirk, and his amusement-filled eyes.

Truth is, no one has ever bother to give him something, let alone the something to be done by them.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who was blushing profusely, rubbing the back of his head. Sebastian smiled and knelt down to meet Ciel's height. "Thank you, master, no one has ever done this for me,"he whispered.

"Ciel."

"I beg your pardon, young master?"

"Call me Ciel when it's just the two of us,"the young bluenette boy said, looking at the demon, straight in the eye. Crimson red meeting sapphire blue. Sebastian smiled again, making the younger's heart flutter.

"Of course…Ciel,"said Sebastian. Ciel felt his heart start pounding in his ears. He liked the way that his name came out of the demon's lips. It was like music to his ears, soft and gentle like the kiss of a butterfly. He felt as if he wanted Sebastian and only Sebastian to say it. And to say it forever. Although the demon's voice was deep, it had a certain ring to it.

Inwardly, Sebastian was smiling profusely. His master, no, Ciel had allowed him and _only him _to say his name. It had a nice taste as it left his words. It made him want to say it over and over, wishing that he didn't have to stop.

Both froze in their thoughts. 'What is this feeling?'both of them thought. They stood there, frozen until Ciel broke the silence. "I'm glad you like it."he said shyly. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger.

Ciel was shocked. His hands hovering awkwardly, before he himself wrapped them around the butler, squeezing gently. They pulled away after a few moments. Ciel shyly asked a question. "Um…could we be…friends? Instead of Master and Servant?"

"I'd be delighted Ciel,"Sebastian answered.

Little did they know that Cheryl was watching from a tiny gap between the door and smiled. "Mission 1: Get Ciel to give Sebastian the sketch and have them to form a friendship, complete!"she whispered softly.

_**A/n: Phew! I've finished the chapter! Hmm…it seems that Cheryl in on a mission. For what? Here is a sneak preview for the next chapter: The Moonlight Hunt.**_

_**Cheryl aimed her arrow at a deer, and released, it hit the deer on the neck and it squealed in pain. White Fang and Lightning then chased after it. The three of them watched the hunt silently.**_

_**White Fang was…**_

_**Ok! Even for now! If you wanna know more then give me a little review and I'll update faster.**_

_**~Karshiva**_


	4. Moonlight Hunt

_**Warnings: Animal violence**_

_**A/N: Pls note that I'm not good with violence scenes so please bear with me, but I'll try my best, cause if I can't then what kind of a writer will I be? For Cheryl's armor go to browse . deviant art ?q = demoness + of + love % 2Ccheryl # / d5miau3 without the spaces.**_

_**Demoness of Love Chapter 4: The Moonlight hunt**_

The day went by quickly. Yes, there were mishaps, but Sebastian and Cheryl were there to help. The demoness was worried though. She had locked her two pets in her room and put restraining collars on them but once it's nightfall, they'll go into a frenzy.

She winced when she remembered what happened the last time she wasn't careful. She got a scar so bad for a demon that it only disappeared after a month of healing. She didn't want something like that to happen again.

'No, not when I'm here. I can't let anything happen to them, not now…not ever…not again.'she thought.

She silently went to her room to check on them, they were just clawing at the collar, nothing serious but she knew too well that when night falls, all hell is gonna break lose for them. She crossed silently over to her wardrobe.

She opened it to stare at two pieces of armor, a light pink headband with a wing, light pink sandals with wings protruding from one side, a glowing white bow, two dark cloaks, and an outfit similar to a bandit, but more feminine. There was also a spare maid outfit. Just in case.

She closed it again, but locked it with a special key. She slid the key into to her pocket and went back to the kitchen to prepare the young master's snack. She went into the kitchen just in time to see Bard trying to use his flamethrower.

She swiftly snatched it out of his reach before he could do any damage. "What do you think you're doing…Bardroy?"she said in a dangerously low voice. The American gulped. He knew it was serious. Cheryl only said anyone's real name if she was dead serious or she was closed to getting very, very, very angry.

That was when Sebastian entered the kitchen. He saw Cheryl holding the flamethrower and Bard had a guilty look on his face. He quickly connected the dots. "I see you've tried using the flamethrower again, Bardroy. Although I have already told you _plenty _of times not to."he reprimanded the 'chef'.

"And you know what could have happened? Someone could have gotten hurt or ,even worse, killed!"growled the demoness. Bard was utterly ashamed."I'm going to keep it somewhere…safe,"stated the bluenette maid and she stormed off.

Cheryl didn't put them flamethrower anywhere, she just waved her hand and it disappeared. She decided to go to the library when she bumped into Mey-Rin. "Oh, Cheryl, the young master wishes to see you and Sebastian in his study.."the magenta-haired maid informed Cheryl.

The red-eyed maid nodded and went back to the kitchen to get Sebastian. She entered and said, "Sebastian, the young master wishes to speak with us in his study." Said butler nodded and the two demons went to Ciel's study.

They knocked politely before entering. "Young master, is there something you wished to speak to us about?"inquired Cheryl as she and Sebastian stood side by side in front of Ciel's desk.

"Yes, it's about the little trip we're going to have this evening,"said Ciel. "What about it?"asked Cheryl.

"Can you guarantee that once Lightning and White Fang have hunted, they will return to normal?"enquired Ciel.

"Yes, but they'll have to go out to hunt once every month. Usually on a particular date that is close to the day of my birthday, around the 20-30 of each month. It varies. I'll inform the young master when the day comes of each month for them to hunt,"replied Cheryl immediately.

Ciel nodded. "And Sebastian, make sure nothing happens to any of us,"he ordered. Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel waved a hand to dismiss the two, they turned and something slid out of Cheryl's pocket. Cheryl turned her head sharply and quickly grabbed it. She hid the object from view with her hand, refusing to show anyone what it was and quickly darted out of the room.

Sebastian and Ciel shared the same questioning look on their faces and, unknowingly, thought at the same time, 'What was that?'

Cheryl pressed her back against the door and slid down to the ground. She lowered her hand, revealing a silver paintbrush, the hair always stayed at the same position even after use.

She made sure the door was locked before walking over to a little table with art supplies on it. She dipped the brush in paint and turned to a wall.

With the image of a blue butterfly with sparkling wings in her mind, she painted on the wall, where the brush touched, the paint spread, forming a butterfly exactly how she pictured in her mind. She pushed a hand to the painting and her hand went through.

She brought it out and the butterfly on the wall disappeared. But on her finger, sat the same butterfly that had disappeared from the wall. She smiled, the butterfly flew off her finger and settled on her hair, near her ear, making it look like a fairy with butterfly wings was hiding behind.

She looked at her paintbrush again, this time at the engravings on it. It was engraved:

_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter, Cheryl, on her first birthday. With Love forever, your parents._

She smiled, pressing the magic paintbrush against her chest. She then placed it back inside her pocket and unlocked the door. She left the room, making sure that White Fang and Lightning still had the restraining collars on before doing so.

She went to the library and found Mey-Rin standing on a step-ladder trying to put a book back in it's shelf when she slipped. Sighing a bit, she darted forward and caught the other female before she made contact with the ground.

"Mey, please be more careful next time,"Cheryl giggled out, helping the magenta-haired woman up. Mey-Rin's glasses were on the floor and Cheryl bent down and picked them up, she held them out to the other, waiting for her to take it.

She did, but didn't put them on. Cheryl cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. Mey-Rin smiled at her. "You know what? I do look better without them on!"exclaimed Mey-Rin happily. Laughing lightly, Cheryl took the glasses and placed them on for Mey-Rin.

"You do, but, the Mey we all know and love is the one who wears these,"said Cheryl, giving the other female a hug. Both went out of the library to do other chores, chatting. "Cheryl, there's a fairy in your hair,"exclaimed Mey-Rin.

Cheryl lifted her hand to her ear and the butterfly flew on top of her finger. She smiled faintly before allowing it to fly off, a trail of sparkles trailing behind it.

It was close to night fall, Cheryl hurried to her room. She entered and ran for her wardrobe. She glanced at White Fang and Lightning, they were growing restless.

She quickly put on her armor and one of the cloaks, which was meant for hunting, grabbed her glowing bow, her two pets and hurried out to the stables. She, Sebastian and Ciel had arranged to meet by the servants' door.

She quickly tacked Snowdance up and led her to the entrance of the servants' door. Ciel and Sebastian were already there, both with horses.

She walked up to them and nodded. Both held questioning looks on their faces on her attire but she mouthed 'I'll explain later.' All, of them got on their horses. Cheryl pulled off the restraining collars around lightning and White Fang's neck. She returned them to their original size and nodded at them.

Their eyes glowed red and with a growl they ran into the woods. The horses reared up and galloped after them. Lightning and White Fang were hard to catch up with, well, they weren't ordinary animals, oh no. The horses Ciel and Sebastian were riding were struggling to catch up but Snowdance made it seems easy, galloping close to the end of their tails.

The two animals stopped. Cheryl quickly pulled the reins and Snowdance halted. A few seconds later, Sebastian and Ciel halted behind her. She put a finger to her lips and slid off Snowdance's back. She took the reins and tied them to a tree.

She then gestured for them to do the same. They did so and they followed the two animals. After a few minutes of walking, both of them crouched, growling. They spotted a deer a few meters away. Silently, Cheryl whipped out her bow and arrows. She fitted in one of them and drew it out.

Cheryl aimed her arrow at the deer and released. It hit the deer on it's neck, causing it to squeal in pain. White Fang and Lightning chased after it while Cheryl, Ciel and Sebastian watched silently.

White Fang was snapping his jaws at the deer's legs, trying to make it lose it's footing. Lightning was pouncing on it every now and then. Sharp teeth bit soft flesh and earned a cry of pain. Claws left scratch marks on the skin.

A bite to the neck, it was killed and the two animals had their meal.

Ciel and Sebastian just stared while Cheryl was just running her hands over bow again and again. She fitted in an arrow and aimed it at the sky. She muttered some words before releasing and it flew, leaving feathers falling behind before disappearing.

Cheryl felt something tugging at her skirt and looked down. White Fang was looking up at her with his blue eyes instead of the red ones. She patted him on the head and looked up to see Lightning rubbing against her legs. She scratched the snow leopard's ear and stood up.

She gestured for the other two to follow her and they did so. They navigated their way back to the horses and climbed on. They reared up and galloped off. Cheryl smirked a bit and when they came to and archway, she stood up and jumped, executing an air cartwheel before landing back on the saddle.

They arrived back to the manor and brought the horses to the stables. Cheryl gave Snowdance a pat and removed the tack from the horses. Sebastian and Ciel went ahead of her. After removing the tack she went to her room and quickly stripped herself and put on her silk nightgown.

She lay down on the bed and rested for the night.


	5. Jack the Ripper Part 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for so long, damn writer's block. Pls note:**_

_Italics for different languages._

_**Demoness of Love Chapter 5: Jack the Ripper, part 1**_

Ciel sighed softly, eating his breakfast that Cheryl and Sebastian had prepared for him. He remembered last night, he wondered why Cheryl had those kind of clothing.

Sighing again, he finished his breakfast and went to his study, telling the servants not to disturb him. He groaned softly as he looked at the stack of papers that he had to sign. Seeing it as a responsibility of the head of the Phantomhives, he huffed at sat down and got to work.

He was looking at a paper that was from the Funtom Company in France when he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head up, "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door and entered, Cheryl behind him. Sebastian held a letter in his gloved hand. They stood in front of Ciel's desk as Sebastian handed over the letter, stating, "A letter from the queen, my lord."

Ciel broke the seal and began reading. After doing so, he drawled "The queens wishes for us to investigate a series of murders by someone called Jack the Ripper. Madame Red and Lau will be helping us in our investigation too and they will be arriving shortly."

Sebastian spoke, "I take it you want us to prepare some tea for them in the meeting room before they arrive?"

Ciel nodded. The 2 servants bowed and left the room.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Cheryl went to open the door since Sebastian was busy. She opened the large door to see a woman who had red hair, dressed completely in red. Beside her was a butler, who looked very nervous and was wearing spectacles.

Behind was a Chinese man who had his eyes closed, dressed in the males' Chinese costume. Cheryl gave a welcoming smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Madame Red and Mr. Lau,"she greeted politely, while curtseying.

Madame Red stared at the maid in wonder, and Lau had his mouth slightly open. "I was recently hired a few weeks ago, so you don't know me. I am Cheryl, at your service,"she said, answering their unspoken question.

Madame Red smiled at her. "A pleasure to meet you too, Cheryl." Cheryl smiled back. "Please follow me, the young master is waiting for you in the meeting room, Sebastian has prepared some tea for all of you and is waiting for you there,"she stated, turning around and started to walk in the other direction, indicating that they follow her.

As they walked over, Cheryl overheard Madame Red and Lau's conversation. "Ciel has hired a really good one. She's so polite and she's quite beautiful,"gushed Madame Red. Lau nodded, "Yes, it seems so, she is a lot like Sebastian, very efficient."

"Thank you for the compliments, my lady, sir,"said Cheryl, causing the two to wonder how she had managed to hear them.

They stopped in front of the door, Cheryl opened it for them and bowed her head respectfully as they entered. Ciel and Sebastian were already there. Three china cups filled with Jasmine Green Teas were placed in front of the three chairs in the room.

Ciel crossed his legs and interlaced his hands. "I see you've already met Cheryl,"he observed, giving Cheryl an approving glance. Madame Red smiled at her nephew.

"Yes, and I'm already impressed with her,"she commented, sitting down, her butler, Grell, standing beside her chair.

Lau nods in agreement. "Yes certainly. _I'm very impressed,_" he says, the last part in his native language. Cheryl smirked. "Thank you again, Madame Red, for the compliment. _Thank you too, Mr. Lau._"

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. They gaped at her in shock. She hid her smirk, replying, "I know many languages and can understand them. Chinese is one of them."

Ciel shook his head. "Back to business, the queen sent us to investigate on a series of murders of prostitutes. And they have been murdered in a strange way. The wounds looked like they were from some sharp tool, using quick cuts, and a painful death, police called the murderer, Jack the Ripper."

Lau smirked, "The queen's watchdog has been dispatched, but I'm not interested. But…,"he trailed, "Do you have the guts to stomach the crime scene little lord?"Lau smirked.

Ciel scowled. "You shouldn't ask such questions, Lau,"he spat snidely. "I'm here to remove the cause of Her Majesty's distress; I'll do whatever that is necessary."

After tea, the group of 5 headed to the alleyway where the murder had taken place. Ciel easily made his way to the front and headed for the crime scene. "Woah there, lad. This isn't something a young boy like you to see,"a ginger haired man with ocean green eyes halted him.

"I'm here to see the crime scene,"Ciel stated as he snatched the reports and passed them to the 2 demons to memorize.

"Why would you want to do that?"the officer exclaimed, not before glancing briefly at Cheryl as she scanned over the reports.

"Abberline, don't let that boy through!"a voice barked. Sighing, Ciel forced a polite smile, which came out as a smirk, "Good morning Sir Randall."

"The Scotland Yard has this under control Phantomhive, we don't need you and that butler of-"he paused as his eyes, like Abberline, landed on Cheryl, who looked up and bowed her head respectfully before returning her gaze to the reports.

"Ahem, we don't need that butler or that….other servant of yours,"he continued after his little 'distraction' as he took his papers back.

Ciel smirked, "I'm sure you will, let us go, Sebastian, Cheryl." he then went to the carriage.

"Now what do we do?"Madame Red wondered. "Let me guess, we're going to see _him_, am I right young master?"asked Cheryl.

Ciel nodded. "You don't mean,"Lau began dramatically.

"Yes, the Undertaker,"Ciel cut him off.

"Oh….who's that?"he asked, caused everyone one to sweat drop. "Why are so dramatic about it when you don't even know who we're talking about!"yelled Madame Red.

Cheryl chuckled as helped Ciel massage his temples. The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a dreary funeral parlor. Ciel charged in, determined, the other 4 following behind as Ciel entered.

"Undertaker! Are you in?"he called as he burst through the door. A maniacal cackle echoed around the place as the door slammed shut after Grell, entered, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"I've have been expecting you little lord,"Undertaker's eerie voice rang around them. Ciel sighed, "Then would you come out? I'm not in the mood to play games."

A coffin to his left creaked open and a silver haired man emerged, his bangs were so long, you couldn't see what was behind them.

"Hmm….I didn't expect you bring another servant with you, and a rather pretty one at that,"he said, grabbing Ciel and laughing crazily for a moment.

"Let go of me!"Ciel snapped. The mad-man cackled, "You know the price for information, Earl." He let go of the bluenette and Ciel stumbled, catching on Sebastian's hand for support.

Madame Red's face almost looked livid. "Ah, so the funeral parlor is a side business?"Lau suddenly made the realization, "How much do you charge?"

"I have no use for the queen's coin, I only want the gift of true laughter,"he giggled. The 2 demons scoffed.

"A joke then, well, I'll give you one. One which side does a tiger have the most stripes? The outside,"he laughed. Everyone sweat-dropped. Undertaker looked curiously at the Chinese Man.

Madame pushed him aside. "I'll handle this, for I am the queen of social gossip,"she boasted and Sebastian covered Ciel's ears while the red-head said a lewd joke, which made Cheryl make a disgusted look. The look on her face clearly said _Seriously?!_

After a while the mad-man taped both of their mouths shut and turned to Ciel. "Looks like it's your turn, little Earl."

Sebastian stepped in, "Allow me."

"Eh? The butler going to do it."

"Everyone please step outside and do not peek inside,"Sebastian 'ordered'. Cheryl faced him as she walked past and mouthed 'Don't do anything silly.'

The group of 4 waited outside before hearing the Undertaker laughing out loud, causing the signboard to collapse. Sebastian's head appeared from the other side of the door. "I believe he will tell us what we know now."

The 4 re-entered the parlor, Undertaker was slouched at the desk, a bit of saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Lately, many of my client's have been lacking." Undertaker began eerily.

"Lacking what?" Ciel asked warily.

Undertaker pulled him into his arms and turned his to face the others with Ciel's back pressed into his chest. "Their womanly parts." He traced a clawed hand over his lower abdomen. His pallid cheeks flooded with color and he shoved out of his arms.

"Stop touching me." he warned.

"Even in the middle of the night with few passerby around, wouldn't it take time and skill to remove the womb?" Cheryl pondered.

"Right you are, miss maid." Undertaker cackled and reached for Ciel once again.

"Stop it." Ciel growled, "I believe we have all we need." He huffed, "Thank you for your time. "Once to the carriage Ciel turned to the demons, "Compile a list of suspects, question them, and return to me with what you've found." He ordered coolly.

"Ciel, darling, that's nearly impossible, why even I have the skills necessary to perform such a procedure, and the season will be ending soon." Madame Red protested.

Ciel ignored his aunt and his piercing sapphire eye trained on his servants, "Why are you still here?"

They held back a chuckle and bowed to him, "Yes, my lord."


End file.
